Sakura's Answer
by SibylSofiana
Summary: Syaoran finds himself back in Tomoeda, facing the mystery of Sakura's disappearing cards. At the same time, he's afraid to hear Sakura's answer to his confession. Will they solve the mystery of the disappearing city? And will Sakura give him the answer he


Sakura's Answer  
  
By SibylSofiana  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters.  
  
Syaoran suddenly finds himself back in Tomoeda, facing the mystery of Sakura's disappearing cards. At the same time, he's afraid to hear Sakura's final answer to his confession. Will they solve the mystery of the disappearing city? And will Sakura give him the answer he's been waiting for? (Spoilers for the second movie, Syaoran's POV)  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Going Back Home  
  
I had left my heart in Tomoeda.  
  
And I still had no answer.  
  
But I tried to settle back into my life in Hongkong.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
When I got home from the airport, all my sisters smothered me in choking hugs and said they missed me and "wasn't I growing tall?" Even if they were exasperating at times, I did miss them.   
  
I never said anything, but I understood from the start that I was different from my sisters because I was the heir and therefore had more responsibilities. I sometimes resented that fact, and it caused a strain in my relationship with Mother.  
  
But somehow, something had changed between me and Mother. Her manner towards me had been warmer than usual. If I didn't know better, I would say it started when Sakura came over to visit two summers ago...  
  
Anyway, Mother managed to untangle me from my sisters and to my amazement, gave me a hug of her own.   
  
I stiffened in disbelief. *Is this really my mother?* I pulled back a bit to scowl at this impostor who held me when I saw something I hadn't seen since childhood. My mother's smile.  
  
I rarely saw it, but when I did I tucked it somewhere deep in my mind so I'd always remember - Mother loved me in her own way.   
  
As if that shock of seeing her approval wasn't enough, she looked me in the eye and said gently, "My Xiao Lang is all grown up. Your father would have been proud of you."   
  
Then she released me and headed out towards the door, leaving me to the not-so-tender-mercies of my fawning sisters.   
  
~o~o~o~o  
  
I was wondering why the Aunts hadn't summoned me in the four weeks I'd been home. Mother probably had a hand in it, but I didn't really care if they called me up the carpet and call me a disgrace to the Li name for losing our "birthright" to a girl.   
  
Sakura was the rightful mistress of the cards - I was ready to challenge anyone who thought otherwise. But surprisingly nobody said anything. My aunts had been polite, and that was all. Mother only looked me over with those piercing eyes of hers, and then, satisfied with what only she could see, patted my cheek and moved away to her study.   
  
~o~o~  
  
When I got back to school in the spring, some of my old schoolmates welcomed me back and asked me about life in Japan but I had nothing to say except that Japanese Kanji was very hard to learn and that the winters were very cold.   
  
I wanted to add that cherry blossoms in spring were beautiful though...but I didn't.   
  
After that, life went on.  
  
~o~o~  
  
SAKURA.  
  
Just thinking about her at odd moments always made my face burn, providing Meiling with ample ammunition to taunt me with.   
  
Meiling had gotten over her crush on me, which was such a relief. I really didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't lie to her either.   
  
She wouldn't tell me what she did at Daidouji-san's place that night she found out about Sakura, but I knew she had gotten quite close with Daidouji. She was getting letters from her every now and then.   
  
When I asked her about it, she would give me a crafty look that said "wouldn't you like to know?" And then she would nonchalantly flip her hair and wave her hand in my face.  
  
"Oh, she's fine, fine...ohoho!" The way she said it told me she was not talking about Daidouji-san. And my traitorous face burned. Again.   
  
Thoroughly disgusted with myself, I just moved away and vowed never to ask Meiling again. I wanted to write Sakura myself, but what could I say? Hi, Sakura. How's my teddy bear doing? Lame, lame, lame.  
  
~o~o~  
  
But during my after school practice sessions with Wei, I couldn't help but think about Sakura.   
  
I blocked Wei's fist with my arm and thought, *What was she doing now?*   
  
I kicked high, aiming for Wei's torso, which he blocked. He then proceeded to sweep my leg off balance, but I guessed his intention and jumped away, quickly landing on both my feet and firming my stance. *Is she still always late for school?*  
  
"Well done, Syaoran-sama." Wei's praise washed over me, and I relaxed, putting down my fists. "That was a good workout...you're getting better and better."  
  
"Arigatou, Wei-san." I wiped the sweat from my brow. "But then, you're the best sensei I've ever had." *Is she still having trouble with Math?*  
  
"Iie. I'm the only sensei you've ever had, Syaoran-sama." Wei smiled and waved me off. "But then again, you're my best student."  
  
"Wei-san, I'm your only student." I couldn't help but grin. Meiling had stopped receiving instruction from Wei some time ago, concentrating on her dancing lessons instead. *Does she even miss me?*   
  
*What if she forgets about me?* At that last thought, a frown marred my forehead. I was far away from her and couldn't do anything about it yet. It was frustrating.  
  
"Syaoran-sama, if you would listen to advice...?" Wei's voice broke into my reverie.  
  
"Nani?" I looked up from toweling my face.  
  
"Growing up isn't easy, but you shouldn't hurry either. Things will come in their own time. You'll see." Wei patted my shoulder, then walked over towards the house, leaving me to think about what he said.  
  
~o~o~o  
  
My life had returned to normal, or so I hoped.   
  
It had been exactly three months and twenty-four days since I had left Tomoeda when Meiling suddenly burst into the living room with her news.  
  
"I'm going to Japan for the summer break next week!" Meiling burst in excitedly. My ears picked up as she came over to where I had plunked myself on the sofa to read. "Tomoyo-san invited me for the Nadesico Festival!"  
  
"What did Aunt say?" I asked, nonchalantly as I could.  
  
"She said I could go if you would go, too. Yay, Xiao Lang!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I haven't said yes, Meiling!" But my heart did a backflip then and there. "Besides, Mother wouldn't agree." I restrained myself from showing too much.  
  
"I've already asked her and she said yes." She looked at me coyly, "C'mon, Xiao Lang, don't tell me you don't want to see her."  
  
I looked away. "She might not want to see me, Meiling."  
  
Behind my back, I could feel Meiling roll her eyes as she muttered something about pathetic males feeling sorry for themselves.  
  
*I'm not pathetic, am I?*  
  
Fortunately, I was rescued from having to answer my own question. Meiling tapped my shoulder and I turned to face a pouting, slightly disappointed Meiling. As if that alone wasn't enough to surrender me to my fate, she sighed and said,   
  
"I really want to see their play, Xiao Lang. Tomoyo said Sakura gets to be the princess this time. Please Xiao Lang?"  
  
Wordlessly, I got up and went to my room to pack.   
  
=+=+=+  
  
Authors Notes: A break from our ExT fic, Farsighted. (We're still updating that one, so don't worry!) Tell us how you like this one so far, ok? 


End file.
